Eeveelutions-Vapor
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: The original seven Eeveelution's adventures of love, war, and sacrifice as told from the eldest of the team, Vapor. Every character has 3 stories to tell, and this is the beginning of the first story. -NESpirit
1. Chapter 1

Vapor(Vaporeon)

-Renji's first partner, and the oldest of the Eeveelutions, he is extremely shy and quiet, and always collected. But being the oldest, there are a lot of things the others don't know about him. Like the fact that he is lonely deep down.

Eclipse(Umbreon)

-Eclipse is like Vapor with his quiet focus, but is much less shy. The second oldest, he respects Vapor a lot, and cares about the others.

Aurora(Espeon)

-The third oldest, and gentlest, she is more friendly than her two older partners. But her greatest fear? Someone finding out that she loves her oldest partner…

Snowy(Glaceon

-Quiet, introverted Snowy is smart and careful, but always tries to make decisions to help her partners, not herself. She is very empathetic toward the others, and tries to please the others all the time.

Sparky(Jolteon)

-Eclipse's younger brother is energetic and outgoing. Cool and collected, he seems older than he really is. But he hates tedious tasks. His secret? He has a huge crush on Ivy.

Cinder(Flareon)

-As expected, Cinder is aggressive and highly critical, but his motives are just to keep his friends safe. He fears that one day, he may be the last one of them all.

Ivy(Leafeon)

-The middler of the Eeveelutions personality wise, she's friendly and always optimistic, while being occasionally naïve. Still, she is well respected by the other eeveelutions, and her outlook keeps the others upbeat.

Vapor's Story

Vapor was alone for the first time in forever. None of his fellow Eeveelutions were at Renji's house, and he was at the house alone (Well, except for Renji's mom, but she never bothered him.) The house seemed a lot larger when nobody else was at the home. The other six had gone for some sparring, under Renji's watchful eye, and Vapor had been tired from his nighttime sparring with Night.

He remembered what Eclipse had told him. "You should start looking for a girl soon. You're the oldest one of us. I'm pretty sure any of the three would happily go out with you."

"Okay, why don't go ask out one of them first then?" replied Vapor.

"Oh, soon. Maybe…"

The truth was Vapor did want someone to be a lover to him. But he couldn't decide which of the three he should go after. He had known Aurora the longest… actually, he knew her as an egg Renji had come home with one day. Eclipse was technically older than her, but Renji had gotten him after getting Aurora. She was charming and pretty, but quite frankly, she was intimidating too.

Snowy was gentle and younger than Aurora, but she was very shy. Plus Vapor had been her mentor, which would make things a little awkward. And her sensitivity could be hard to get through. Really though, they hadn't gotten along well before an incident at the Pokemon league 2 years ago.

And Ivy… he had really never talked to her much before, or alone at least. They could try to get to know each other… but Vapor suspected that Sparky had a crush on her anyways, and he wasn't about to ruin that. And she was too young for him.

Vapor sat down on Renji's bed that was cluttered with maps and pokeballs. He closed his eyes, and felt sleep overcome him.

About 20 or so minutes later, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked out the window, but saw nobody. He gracefully leapt up onto Renji's desk, and stared out the window. Nothing but a large tree was outside, but Vapor knew better.

With a sigh, he said, "Alright, come out now Aurora."

A pink blur flew in through the window and landed neatly in front of Vapor. "How did you know it was me?"

He sighed. "I know it has been you who's been watching me this past month. But why? Why now?"

She looked at him, and flinched almost. "Err… it's nothing. "

"Nothing? Nothing at all?"

She nodded. "Nothing!"

Vapor sighed. He knew she was lying, but he knew better than to go prying for answers from the pretty psychic type. "Alright, come on in. We'll discuss this over some… poffins."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

"You know, you've been acting weird lately, Aurora. You seem so jumpy all the time now, not the calm, friendly young Eevee I used to know."

She shrugged nervously. "Not really… at least I don't think so…"

"Okay… whatever. What are you doing back so early?"

"Oh, I was just feeling tired for some reason. I didn't sleep too well last night."

Vapor quickly thought about what Eclipse had said. He suddenly felt as nervous as Aurora was acting. "Oh… Aurora. Umm… would you like to come hang out… I mean, spar later this afternoon?"

She looked at him curiously. "Hang out or spar? Because if it's sparring, that's a no. You always beat me. But hanging out… like a date?"

"Erm… yeah… well… no… I guess I was thinking it just as a night between two friends."

She winked at him. "I'll remember that. Let's meet by the forest stream."

"Okay… yeah…"

"Well… I'll be going then. I think I feel better now… see you Vappy!"

Vappy? That was Renji's affectionate nickname for him. Ok… Even though he was the oldest of them all, he had pretty much no experience with relationships. He sighed, then lay down for a nap.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

He dreamed he was back at the Pokemon league, 2 years ago, facing Alder in the double battle. Renji hadn't gotten Ivy yet, and only Aurora and himself remained. Things were not looking good. Alder's Accelgor and Volcarona were out, which would make things tough for the young psychic type.

"Renji, you're tough. I gotta hand you that," said Alder. "But this is over!" With that, he ordered both of his Pokemon to use Bug Buzz, targeting Aurora. He remembered jumping in front of the attacks, and using Scald targeting the Volcarona before the Bug Buzzes hit him. That was all he remembered before waking up in the Pokemon Center.

"Vapor, bro! You alright?" asked Sparky who was looking over him. He remembered sitting up.

"Vapor! We did it! You took out Volcarona! And then Aurora could finish off Accelgor!" Renji was so excited. "You six… you're the best Pokemon _ever_!

Aurora was off to the side, looking at him with an unreadable expression. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"It was nothing. Two hits like that could have caused some permanent damage… and I couldn't let that happen to a friend."

She smiled at him. "You've earned my respect."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

"Vapor? Bro… you gotta get up. It's already 4:00 dude!" Sparky's voice woke up Vapor sometime later.

"Wha…? Oh right, dinner time." He shook the grogginess out of his body, and walked outside toward a small pond. A wooden table was next to the pond, and Renji and the rest of the Eeveelutions were hanging out around there, lazing around.

Snowy, Ivy, and Aurora were all talking to each other, while Cinder and Eclipse were a little ways off.

"What's up, Vapor? Feeling better?" asked Renji. Vapor nodded, and Renji grinned. "That's good. Your food's by Sparky."

When he started walking over, Ivy quickly noticed him, and said, "Hey Aurora! Look who's here!"

Snowy suppressed a giggle, while Eclipse walked over to Vapor, and asked, "What happened?"

"I… err… planned out the night with Aurora," said Vapor with some embarrassment.

"Oh! I see! But when? You haven't seen her all day…"

"She came over earlier, because she was feeling tired. Then she went back out right after. So much for being tired…"

Eclipse rested his tail on Vapor's back. "Be confident, bro! Girls love confidence."

"Umm… alright. But I think I've got this."

Eclipse winked. "Alright, man."

And with that, Aurora started walking over to Vapor. "Ready to 'spar' as you called it?"

Vapor took a deep breath. "Let's go!" They walked over to Renji, and Renji smiled at the two of them.

"Alright, you two. Go on."

"So… what do you want to do, Aurora?" asked Vapor.

"Hmm… let's watch the sunset, then we can go and do some together bonding. Sound good, Vappy?"

"Uhm… yeah! I'd like that!"

The two of them walked side by side away from the group. Aurora was looking the other direction, as if to try avoiding awkwardness, and Vapor tried to end it. "So… been up to anything much… other than watching me at night?"

She glared at him. "I'm wasn't watching you! I was watching… err… the television!"

He sighed. "Earlier, you admitted to watching me, so…"

She looked away, clearly upset.

Gah! This was supposed to be a time to bond! "I'm sorry, Aurora. I won't press that issue. How about Ivy? Does she know yet?"

She clearly relaxed when he took the subject off her, and nodded thoughtfully. "Sparky always sits next to her. And he obviously tries to hang out with her a lot. Poor Sparky! Ivy just never seems to notice him flirting with her." Her face clouded with an unreadable expression.

He shrugged. "Maybe he needs to just her he loves her. Or likes her at least. Because at the rate they're going at, there's not going to be any action anytime soon."

Aurora looked at him thoughtfully, and then turned away. "Maybe he needs to do something drastic." She stopped walking and then looked at him carefully. "What do you think of me?"

Vapor was taken by surprise. "I… don't know… can I answer that question later?"

She looked at him, frowned and didn't say anything. She continued walking onwards, and Vapor followed her quickly. "We're here," he commented. They were along a steep seaside cliff, and Vapor felt the power from the ocean well up inside him. He looked out across the sea, and saw the massive sun setting. A chilly autumn breeze was blowing across the sea, turning the sky a beautiful orange and yellow hue.

"What a view…" said Aurora, any anger in her voice gone from earlier. Vapor took in the sight. He looked at Aurora, and froze in surprise. She seemed to radiate more than usual in this sunlight. She looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be taking in the sunlight.

She turned toward him, and opened her eyes, which seemed to sparkle. The sun disappeared behind the ocean, and Vapor felt himself calm down. His heart beat so fast when he had seen her earlier.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Aurora.

"Umm… moon watching?"

"Mmm… maybe. But I don't want to become like Eclipse… And the moon isn't quite out yet. How about a race to the flower patch?"

Vapor groaned. Everyone knew Espeons are always faster than Vaporeons. Still, Vapor was fast for a Vaporeon. He could actually almost keep up with Sparky, just because he was older and stronger. "Alright. But go easy on me, ok…"

She was already running up ahead of him. He quickly dashed after her, and the two of them sped off through the night, starlight guiding their paths. They ran into the flower patch, with Aurora arriving a second ahead of him. She collapsed, while Vapor sat down panting.

"I… huh… still… huh… won."

Vapor ran up to her, and pressed his paw onto her side. "No… I win!"

She pushed his paw off of her, and stood up, and looked him in the eye. The flowers around them seemed to be swirling in the wind. "You know Vapor… you said to do something drastic. About Sparky. But the same goes for me. I… can't keep it a secret anymore Vapor. I want you! I love you!"

Vapor was in shock. "I… I don't know what to say… but I know what to do." And with that, he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled apart from him, her eyes sparkling. "I think I can finally answer your question. I… don't know if I love you back," he said apologetically, "but I do know that I like you a lot. And with some time… I think I can reciprocate your love."

She took a deep breath. "Back at the league… 2 years ago. That was when I realized you were special. Not everyone does that for a 'friend'."

He shrugged. "Whether or not I liked you back then, that was a choice I made. True, I wasn't the one to finish off Alder. But I couldn't have let you take those two hits."

She leaned against him, and twined her twin tails around his. "Want to spend the night out here? Just tonight?"

He nodded. "Yes. But let's not leave Renji any surprises. Like another Eevee…"

She blushed. "Of course… that's not what I meant…"

"Just kidding… alright. Goodnight, Aurora," he said as he curled up around her.

"Goodnight to you too, Vappy," she replied softly, and he fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Vapor's Story-2

"Oh my god! They are so cute!" Vapor woke up slowly, and opened his eyes as sunlight started to filter through the trees. Aurora was still curled up next to him, and it appeared she was still sleeping.

He blinked and saw that Ivy and Cinder were standing at the top of a hill nearby. "Well, Vapor, had an exciting night?" asked Cinder jokingly.

"Wha… oh, this isn't what it looks like!" he said with a blush. "I mean, we literally slept with each other. But that's all!"

Ivy winked at him. "Of course. That's all you did!"

Aurora was starting to wake up. "Oh my Vapor! Last night was so relaxing!" She was looking up at him, and gave him a lick on the cheek. Then she realized they were being watched.

"Aurora, by relaxing, did you mean anything else?" asked Cinder.

Aurora beamed at Vapor. "We just had a nice romantic night out… nothing more than that."

Ivy sighed. "Well, Eclipse asked me to call you guys back."

Aurora stretched out, and said, "Coming."

Vapor quickly followed the other three out of the hollow. Aurora waited for him to catch up, and wound her tail around his. "I remember the first time we met. Do you?"

Vapor shuddered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

He had been at Renji's house alone except for Oshawott, who was sort of a troublemaker. Right now, Samurott was very mature, but he had decided that battling was not his thing, and mainly stayed in the sea. He would visit Renji and the others often though. But the first time they had met, Oshawott had went up to Vapor and ask, "I wonder what's in that egg… try touch it!"

Vapor remembered Renji's words. "No way I'm touching it! Renji will kill me!"

"What if it's a cute Eevee? You two can become a couple!" replied Oshawott, which was a very accurate premonition, now that Vapor thought about it.

"Fine!" The moment he touched the egg, it hatched. In shock, he froze, and when the light subsided, a young Eevee was standing there. Vapor forgot to speak. A baby was something completely new to him. He pulled his paw back. "Hi… I'm… Vapor. What's your name?"

The Eevee looked back at him. "Is it a guy or a girl?" questioned Oshawott.

"I don't know… but I'm not checking! You check!"

Oshawott sighed. "Fine… wimp!" Oshawott slowly rolled the Eevee onto its back. The Eevee blinked, but didn't argue. "It's a she! Oh, look who's going to… nevermind."

"What should we name her?" asked Vapor.

"I don't know… what do you think?"

"Well, many Pokemon come from eggs with bursts of light… but this one was like a flash… how about Aurora?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

She beamed at him, bringing him back to the present. Who would've known that the young Eevee he named would end up being…

"I remember that. You were pretty even then…" said Vapor knowingly.

"We didn't get along at first though… mostly because of Oshawott…"

"Then there was the… incident…" She looked at him awkwardly.

Vapor shuddered. The "incident" as they liked to call it had been the most horrifying day of his life. He didn't even want to think about it.

She quickly changed the subject to his relief. "We're here. And now we have to deal with the rest of them…"

Snowy was the first one out. "Oh, Aurora and Vapor! How was last night?"

Aurora shrugged. "Romantic I guess…"

Vapor followed her lead. "Yeah, it was pretty cool," he said nonchalantly.

Eclipse walked up to Vapor's side. "Anything 'more' going on between you two?"

"Yes," Vapor responded curtly, and walked outside, to avoid any more teasing. Even though he had just woken up, he felt tired, and decided to go nap in the pond.

Sitting there in the pond alone, except for some Remoraid who were leaving him alone, he felt himself relax. Although he didn't want to think about it, he couldn't help but think back to "the incident".

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

He remembered sitting outside on a chilly October twilight. 7 jack-o-lanterns were glowing on the porch, representing each of the 7 eeveelutions. The sun was flowing through the darkening trees, and cast an eerie glow over the hilly landscape. A frosty breeze blew along the land, and Snowy was sitting next to him.

"Any training you want me to do, Vapor?" she asked.

"No, you're good for the night. But can you tell Aurora to come out? I want to talk to her about you and Ivy's training."

She nodded politely, and walked inside of the house. A minute later, Aurora came out, graceful as ever. But Vapor felt something weird… but there wasn't much visually to alarm him, so he shook it off. "Aurora, what do you think we should do tomorrow? I've gone through most of the lessons already for the week. Snowy's learning fast!"

She shrugged, and gave him a glance that was somewhat unnerving. _There's something wrong…_ he thought uncomfortably. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded. "Everything's fine, especially when you're around." The hungry light in her eyes didn't fade. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she had just said.

_Uh oh… this is getting really weird,_ he thought. "What do you say the two of us go out into the forest tonight, and make some love?"

Before she even finished speaking, Vapor knew. That thing they called… the heat, wasn't it? He knew to get far away as soon as possible, and he dashed into the forest. Now this was where his training should help him. He quickly dashed up the side of the nearest tree, and somersaulted off the side of it, aware of Aurora mimicking his movements, and he sprinted out through some tall grass to try lose her. "Vapor, don't be shy! I know you want me!"

He stayed quiet, and waited, holding his breath. He sat down, and did as Renji called "statistical thinking". If he could get to the water, well, there would be no problem. If he didn't, he would likely lose his virginity. Ugh…

"Tee hee! So caught up in thought you didn't listen!" And with that, the pink blur knocked him off his paws. He tried to get up, but he was pinned. HE grit his teeth. _Not like this,_ he thought. He pushed up hard, and thrust her off of him.

"Oh, calm down Vapor hun! You might enjoy it! Give into me!"

_Wait, giving in… hmm… yes!_ "Alright, Aurora, I'll be the dominant one. Babe, lie down."

She grinned at him seductively. "Oh, you want to be to big one, eh? Alright."

Vapor closed his eyes. Even though she wasn't herself, he still felt bad for taking advantage of her like he was about to do. He leaned over her, and in his most seductive voice (which wasn't something he had practiced before!) said, "Close your eyes. You might enjoy this kiss more this way."

She abided, and Vapor cast one glance to his right. He kissed her slowly, and was surprised to find he enjoyed it. _She is beautiful, _he thought. _But not now!_

He pulled apart from her lips, and she replied, "Now. We do this now, Vapor. I've wanted you for years now (Of course Vapor thought nothing of the truth at that time), and you cannot stay away from me anymore!"

Vapor slowly rubbed his paw against her ribs and belly, and she giggled. "That tickles, but it feels really nice." Little did she notice the small vine he tied around her paw.

"Stop teasing me! Lets begin this fun!" she said, her voice excited.

Vapor smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you babe, but I don't plan on losing my virginity tonight. Maybe some other time!" He winked, and made a mad dash toward the lake nearby.

Looking behind, he saw her fumbling with the vine, and struggling. He dashed toward the lake, and jumped in. Right now, in the present, he was sitting in this same lake.

He stayed in the lake, but kept his head up. Aurora was watching him from the bank, eyes tearing. She was crying! "Vapor… I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me!" She was crying hard now. "Oh, what have I done?" she said in almost a whisper. "Now he'll never want me…"

He swam up toward the lakeside, but still stayed in the water. "Aurora, what do you mean by that?" She didn't respond, but her eyes were still teary. Vapor gently climbed out of the lake, and then pulled his tail to wipe the tears from her eyes. "It's OK, Aurora. There's nothing to worry about. I know what happened." More quietly, he added, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She took a deep breath. "Can we still be friends, after this incident?"

Vapor smiled, and rested his tail on her back. "We can be more than friends."

She smiled, and the two of them headed back toward the house, side by side.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••

"Whatcha doing?"

Aurora walked up toward the lake Vapor was relaxing in. "Just hanging…"

She frowned at the memory of the lake. "Yeah… remember?"

He groaned. "How could I forget? I just relived that night in my mind. You tried to rape me here!"

She blushed. "Well, sorry. You know I couldn't help it!"

He sighed. "I remember, this was our first kiss. Well, right by that rock. But last night…"

She looked at him intently. "Yes?"

"Well, it felt truly special. Like it was much more than our first kiss. I remember, I enjoyed our first kiss, but it didn't have the passion of last night's… you know what I saying?"

She nodded. "Totally… anyways, Renji's cooking up some breakfast. Better hurry or Cinder's gonna eat it all!"

He grinned. "That pig!" And the two of them ran up toward the house.


	3. Christmas

Under the Tree

It was December 24th, and Christmas was just around the corner. Snow was falling steadily, and Vapor could see his breath each time he exhaled. The cold was actually a comfortable temperature for him, so he often liked to go walk alone in the snow to watch all the snow fall around him. But he needed time to think about a gift! It had been about two months since they had spent that night out together, and things had worked out great so far. He had panicked at first when Eclipse had told him to get Aurora a gift, as that was what everyone did. That had come as quite a shock only an hour ago, and he needed to think.

"What would she want?" he said aloud, even though there was nobody around to hear him. Immediately, he thought of a pink bandanna that Samurott had sent to him from his travels as a joke. Samurott had said he hadn't needed it, and that Vapor could probably find a better use for it. But somehow… no, that didn't seem right. Even though that bandanna had been sent as a joke, he hadn't seen his old friend in years, and it was a nice reminder of him.

Next, he considered a necklace he had received from his mother. The necklace was really pretty, and it had a ruby that matched her gem. It was banded with gold strands and some pearls found in Clamperls. The necklace was beautiful, and it matched with Aurora in almost every way. Besides, his mother said it was given from lovers throughout the family.

But that necklace… that was more of a proposal, to show that he would be willing to spend their lives together. He loved her, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to commit to that…

With a sigh, he realized he hadn't gotten anything done, and it was time to head back in. He knocked on the door with his tail, and then it almost immediately opened. He walked inside, then shook the snow off himself, and padded next to the fire, where Snowy, Cinder, and Sparky were sitting.

"Then I told her, what do you think… Oh hi Vapor!" Snowy looked up at him surprised. "Aurora was looking for you earlier. I think she was a little worried…"

Vapor walked up the stairs towards where the team slept, and quietly pushed open the door to find Aurora and Ivy deep in conversation.

"I know… but I still don't know what to…" Aurora broke off as Vapor slowly walked towards them. "Where were you? I told you to tell me whenever you go for walks…"

"I know… I'm sorry." This was the fourth time this had happened, and Aurora always would seem a little agitated about him being away.

Ivy cleared her throat. "Well, I'd best be going. Sparky said he wanted to show me something."

That left the two of them alone, and Aurora gently rested her head on his side. "What do you do on all those walks alone? Would you like it if I came with you sometimes?"

Vapor wrapped his tail around hers. "Well, sometimes… but I like being alone occasionally. Normally, I just look around and enjoy the crisp air. Of course, it's dry, but it's still soothing."

She nodded at him, and then said, "Well, the other might get suspicious if we're up here alone. We should head down."

Vapor nodded. "Agreed."

When they came back down the stairs, they all gathered around a Christmas tree that Renji had chopped three days ago. Together, they had decorated it carefully, and it was quite bright. Next to it was a fireplace that Cinder made sure was always lit, and even though he was a water-type, it still was quite interesting. Aurora quickly walked over toward Snowy, and Vapor walked toward Cinder and Eclipse.

"So what? Any ideas?" asked Eclipse.

Vapor sighed. "No luck… I still don't know what to give her…

"Well, it'll come to you," said Cinder. "Although I _don't _envy your position."

Vapor looked around. "Where's Sparky?"

"Oh, just trying to flirt with Ivy again… poor guy. She doesn't even notice his efforts…"

Vapor yawned. "Jeez, it's already 8:30! Seems like I was outside only 30 minutes ago!"

He bid the others goodnight, and gave Aurora a quick lick on the cheek before heading upstairs to go to sleep.

Before he went to sleep though, he looked out the window, and saw that snow was falling heavily. He sighed, as he still didn't know what to get her, and it was literally just a few hours away now. "How do I tell her I love her?"

He slowly drifted off to sleep as that question rang throughout his head.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vapor woke up early, it must've been about 3:00 in the morning. _I still don't have anything…_ he thought sadly. _I have to find something or some way to thanks her for being there for me!_ Then it hit him! He looked around the room until his eyes rested on Ivy's bed. He walked over her slowly, then shook her to wake her up.

"Urgh… who… oh, hi Vapor. What do you want?" She yawned, and Vapor slowly whispered into her ear. "Mhmm… yeah, that's easy. Alright. See outside on that bare patch of snow? It should be there right… now. But what would you…" Then her eyes blinked with understanding, and she giggled. "Alright, see you in the morning!"

He slowly walked outside the room and down the stairs, where the lights on the tree were glowing downstairs, while the fireplace continued to flicker. Vapor quietly went down the stairs, where the tree was, and then slowly opened the door. He walked over to the patch off empty snow, and picked up his precious gift to his friend and lover, and headed back inside after shaking off the snow again. Now all that remained was to wait and hope Aurora liked it.

He tucked it underneath him, and lay down underneath the tree. He was about to doze off when he heard somebody coming down the stairs. At first, he thought it was Ivy, but then he was very surprised to see Aurora coming down the stairs. She looked around carefully, and then slowly walked near the fireplace. She was only about five feet away from Vapor, who was shielded by the tree. She looked at fireplace for awhile, then turned to Vapor, and yelped in shock.

"My god, Vapor! What are you doing there?" she asked. "You scared the fur off of me…"

"Sorry Aurora…" He grinned sheepishly.

She looked at him curiously, and said, "You look like you're hiding something… alright, spit it out! What do you have?"

Vapor sat down, and said, "Well, I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, as that is a custom for lovers, or so Eclipse told me… so tonight, I decided to go find a special something for you…"

He slowly pulled out the bundle of mistletoe out, and her cheeks turned red as she blushed when she saw what it was.

"Ever since that night… well, we haven't kissed in awhile. But what do you say we end that drought?"

He handed it over to her, and she smiled at him. Then the two of them pulled together for a long kiss, and then they pulled away. "Vapor… I… I… thank you! You are so sweet!"

Now it was his turn to blush, and he said, "Ah well, remember how I said that I really liked before? Well, now…" He gulped nervously, and said, "I think I'm in love with you…"

She smiled at him gently and said, "I've always loved you… but to hear that coming from you… I'm almost…" Her eyes started tearing with happiness, and she started intentionally slowing her breathing to stop crying. "I love you too Vapor."

Vapor stared at the fireplace for awhile, and then gently bent over her for another kiss, and after their mouths touched, she looked at him gently, and said, "It's so early… let's sleep down here by the fire. And the others? It doesn't matter if they see!"

Vapor smiled at her, and then curled up around her, and Aurora quickly dozed off. He gently bent over her, and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Aurora."


	4. Chapter 4

Journey

Vapor sat down along a desolate river, in the wilderness. Many of the trees nearby were dead, and rain was pouring down along his side. He peered into his reflection in the water, then started crying. "I'm so sorry Aurora… I've failed us all…" He sensed a presence behind him, but didn't care. It didn't matter if he died right now, he didn't care about his life.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_3 Days Ago_

"Vapor…" Aurora beckoned him to come closer, before they went to sleep. "I… well, was wondering if you'd like to go and have… well, some Eevees later…"

"What? I… I um… no… well… no…" He remembered the shock when she had asked him if they wanted to do the final step to lock them together as lovers.

"No? Why? You don't like me enough?"

"No! I like you… it's just… well, I'm not quite certain…"

"Certain of what?" she whispered. "That you actually love me?"

"Err… no… but…"

"Look, I get it. You're just scared right now. And you know what? That's fine… but we have to do this sooner or later."

"We don't HAVE to," Vapor said with more scorn than he intended, and immediately saw the hurt reflect in her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, we don't need kids… we can just live a happy life together…"

"No, you just don't want to mate with me!" she said, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, Aurora…"

She was getting ready to walk out the door. "You know what, you don't love me!" she said, almost screaming.

Vapor didn't get why she was so upset. "You know what, you're just a sex-crazed baby! I don't love you!"

She looked at him, then whispered, "I hate you," and ran out the door. Vapor turned around and crawled into his bed, missing Aurora's warmth. _Good job,_ he thought. _At least we can fix things tomorrow…_

The next morning, the other 6 were crowded around the table, all whispering, before becoming silent as Vapor came down.

"V… Vapor…" Crystal started speaking first. "Aurora didn't come back from last night…" Then she started crying.

He turned to Renji. "What… this is all my fault… I have to find her!"

Renji nodded, even though he couldn't hear them. "Go find her… but come home in 5 days, no matter what!"

"Alright!" He ran out the door quickly, and immediately found a small little note.

_To whomever finds this note,_

_ I am going to visit my parents, the ones Renji told me about in Icirrus city up North. Tell Vapor… I think we should break up… we're not meant for each other. He can't love me back._

_Aurora_

Vapor looked at the note, horrified. "No, no, no…" he whispered. He picked up the note, then shredded it to pieces. "I'm coming to find you Aurora. Because I do love you," he whispered, then headed toward the city.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey. 'scuse me, Vaporeon, but are you alright?"

Vapor sniffled, then sat up straight, feeling better now that he had cried out his sadness. "No. I'm not…"

He turned around to see a Delcatty behind him. She looked about his own age, and was sitting protected underneath a large root. "Well, I can help you for the night at least… follow me. What are you waiting for?"

He gazed at her. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a warm place. Even for a water-type, rain can't be too good, right?"

"I barely know you at all…"

She sighed. "Look, I've seen enough to know you're pretty desperate." As much as it hurt, that was true. He had eaten well, but there was pretty much no shelter around.

"Fine."

She led towards a small apartment, but then she climbed up along the side of it, following some ladders, towards a room that seemed pretty much empty. "Oh good, the people are away. Come on in!"

There was a small bed along the ground and Vapor curled up into it. The Delcatty followed him closely, and their awkward closeness reminded him of Aurora and…

Vapor looked at her closely, and realized something… no… "Sophie?" he said quietly.

"Yes? Wait, I never told you my name… how do you know me?"

He looked at her, then recognized the twinkle in her eyes. "It's me, Vapor!"

"Vapor… no way… oh my god!" She flung herself at him in a hug. "Oh, it's been so long since we were a carefree Eevee and Skitty! But to think…"

"Think what?"

"Well… promise not to be too upset?"

"Don't worry!"

"I'm working as a model now for a Pokemon magazine company. Me and Alyssa work together for photo shoots and stuff."

Vapor grinned for the first time in days. "Somebody has become a sexy beast all of a sudden.

She giggled. "Alright. What are you doing here?"

He told her about Aurora and everything that had happened. A few tears were shed from his eyes, and Sophie was quick to flick them away with her tail.

"Well, do you truly love this Espeon?" she asked him quietly.

"Yes. I would give my life for her."

"Well, I'll come with you to find her! Anything for an old friend!" She kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Alright, lover boy, let's go find your true love! Tomorrow though… good night Vapor."

He looked at her, then curled up alongside her, as they had so many years ago. "Goodnight, Sophie."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vapor looked up to see Aurora watching him.

"Oh, Aurora! You're… you're…" He looked around, and saw the fluorescent colors of smoke billowing around them. "I'm dreaming… aren't I…" She ignored him. He looked at her. "Can you actually hear me? Please…"

She finally responded. "I… I can hear you… but… no, I don't get this… how is this possible?"

He frowned. This was all some sort of cruel dream. "Look, whether this is just a figment of my imagination or not, I'm sorry Aurora. I love you more than you know…"

She looked at him, and as he reached out to touch her, she vanished, and Vapor was back in the apartment building with Sophie. She blinked at him, looking like she had just got up. "You look like you've just remembered something."

He shrugged. "I made a mistake with her… and I have to fix it…"

She nodded. "So up to Icirrus?"

He nodded. "Right now, we're in Mistralton right? So we keep heading North-east…"

She smiled at him, and said, "You're just like before, prepared as always… remember the Pidgeotto incident?"

He grinned. "The good ol' days, all carefree…"

How did the two of them know each other? Well, before, they had been rivals to one another, always making it to the finals of tournaments. They had been pretty evenly matched, with Vapor (embarrassingly) being unable to resist her attract, while Vapor's great defense made it hard for him to be damaged. They had only known each other before evolution, and, despite their rivalry, had flirted with each other a little. Of course, then the two of them hadn't seen each other for awhile, and that was when Vapor fell in love with Aurora.

He thought about what Aurora would think if she saw the two of them together. But Sophie and him were just friends now. They kept walking through the day and well into the night and laughed over the memories they had so long ago. Vapor sniffed. "Rain is coming… where should we make a den?"

Sophie looked around, then said, "Over there." A large gap between tree roots looked very protected, and the two of them crawled inside. It was pretty big, but they were still pretty close. Vapor couldn't help but think of Aurora.

"You look like you're remembering her, Vay."

"Oh, well… sorta. How did you know?"

"Your face is all moony and everything. C'mon, I'll ease the pain for tonight!" She winked at him, and he blushed.

She curled up next to him, and pressed her body against him. "I… oh…"

"Don't worry… we're just friends cuddling up tonight!"

Vapor breather a sigh of relief. "Alright, then."

Sophie pressed her head against his. "Before, this was how many of my dreams would begin."

"Oh, really? Well, that's cute of you to say… I'll admit, I used to have feelings for you before too." He blushed a little, and said, "You're still quite pretty."

She looked at him, then looked away before mumbling, "You're not too bad either." She turned towards him again. "But it's not meant to be… we have to find your true match. Tomorrow, we should reach Icirrus. Goodnight Vapor…"

"Goodnight, Sophie…" And the two of them drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
